


neil abram josten

by youriko



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5+1 Things, Andrew POV, M/M, im sick as hell and ready to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: the five times andrew told himself he hated neil and the one time he really, really didn’t.





	neil abram josten

**Author's Note:**

> ive been thinking abt them
> 
> im sorry this is so shit

1.

Andrew blew smoke into his face. unflinching, even when Neil coughed. “You’re a problem,” he muttered, and in his next breath he surged forward. Their lips barely a hair’s breath apart, he waited.

“Yes, Andrew,” Neil replied to the unasked question. “It’s always yes.”

Andrew hated him for understanding. He kissed him with that hate, too.

2.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know Neil was fucked up. He knew about the skeletons in his closet, but looking at the phone, seeing that 0, made him realize that he had a few more ghosts than he thought.

3.

(It tore him to shreds, the idea he couldn’t keep him safe. Even without the deal, he fucking cared, and that awful ripping feeling careened through him. It was probably hatred. He thought it might be love.)

4.

Their screaming was muffled, like a thought in the back of his mind, but truth be told, he didn’t care. They told him to get off of him, remove his hands from his neck, but Kevin hadn’t given him the answers he looked for yet, so his grip tightened. He hoped the bruise would be visible for months. He hoped Neil would be able to see it.

5.

Being handcuffed to Wymack wasn’t ideal, but it still gave him free roam to at least threaten his teammates. So he snarled Matt’s name like a curse and screamed and Nicky until his voice grew hoarse. His mind wouldn’t stop the chants of _he’s dead he’s dead he’s dead._ He deserved it, maybe.

01.

Andrew reached back his hand, ready to go in for the punch. Wymack couldn’t stop him. The FBI agents couldn’t stop him. He was going to beat this man to death, once and for all, put him out of his misery. It was going to go back to normal; the drugs, the emotionlessness, the flings with Roland, except maybe with someone else because he’d be inside a jail cell, rotting along with more unfortunate souls. And he’d die with the satisfaction of knowing no one could ever hurt him again, not since Drake died.

Neil looked up at him. He was broken. A dashboard lighter to the face and your nightmares coming to life would do that to you.

Neil was broken, but he was willing to be put back together. He put that trust in Andrew’s hands.

_Thank you. You were amazing._

He dropped his arm, all that hatred smoldering into something new.

**Author's Note:**

> also listen to gallows by kate garfield its an aftg mood


End file.
